First Impressions
by Metoria
Summary: The Heroes First Impressions of each other. This was going to be done however other first impressions have been asked for. I'll see what I can do about them. :
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Hogan's First Impressions

…

Hogan watched as the man was brought in. An Englander with a cranky attitude by the looks of it. "Buzz off you bloody Kraut!" He said adjusting his jacket.

Schultz shrugged then turned to address Hogan. "He is Corporal Peter Newkirk he-"

"I can tell 'im myself!" The corporal said with a huff tipping his hat back.

Shultz didn't know what to say. Hogan promised though to straighten the man out. With that Schultz left.

Hogan prayed this man wouldn't be trouble. Hopefully he could follow orders. The problem was telling him that they were assigned here. The man would flip. Hogan hadn't come up with a plan to get the men to stay or how to get them out if they didn't want to stay. He was still working on getting Klink to eat out of his hand.

Then the man pulled forth a watch. "Bloody Kraut didn't even notice." He'd be trouble Hogan knew that.

Hogan had seen enough. He walked up and swiped the watch. "What's the big idea? If the Germans catch you it would be thirty days in the cooler!" Hogan's voice was harsher than he intended but he had to make a point.

Newkirk seemed to simmer down and become slightly timid. "But Sir, they're just Krauts. And I wasn't caught!" However the attitude was still there. He didn't like being bossed around Hogan could tell and that could bode bad luck for him and his team… which he still had to make.

There was no way Hogan could tell him about the operation. Not yet anyway… If he could 'tame' him he might be a valuable member of the team. However he'd have to work hard. "Look," His voice was rough as he pulled the man to his office. "Look," his voice was softer once they were alone. "I'm your new commanding officer-"

"Well I can see that, mate." The Englander said not impressed.

Hogan glared at him and the man shut his mouth once again. "I'm your new commanding officer, meaning you take orders from me."

"Well, sure but what kind of orders do you give in a POW camp? 'Go to bed?'" The Englander clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Listen." Hogan said lowering his voice even more only keeping it stern to make his point. "I was sent here by London-"

"So was I-"

"No! I was sent HERE, as in to this spot; this camp, on a mission." Hogan supposed he had no choice but to tell the man and hope he'd understand.

Newkirk was listening now.

Hogan explained the situation and that they were aiding the underground and were STATIONED at the camp. Hopefully the Englander would understand and choose to stick around.

Newkirk looked at the man. "It's a joke…"

Hogan sighed. "No it's not a joke."

The Englander began to laugh. "And 'ere I thought you 'ad no 'umor."

"I'm serious." Hogan said with as much a serious tone as he could.

Newkirk looked at him like he was crazy. He'd have to convince him. The Englander didn't seem to trust to easily to begin with.

…

…

An African American? That's what Schultz said. Hogan had met some before, but he never really made any Black friends before… of course he hadn't made any enemies of them either. He never really took a side. He was curious about them though.

Finally the man arrived in the barracks. He was a bit timid at first, although he was trying to hide it. Hogan seemed to be the only one who noticed. He was friendly enough.

"Sir, you must be my new commanding officer. I'm Sergeant James Kinchloe." He said with a smile.

Hogan liked him already. "Yes, I am. I'm Colonel Robert E. Hogan."

"It's good to meet you." The man offered his hand and Hogan took it.

"It's good to meet you as well." Then Hogan began to wonder. "What kind of talents do you have?"

The man didn't seem to understand why Hogan was asking a question like that. "Talents?"

"Yeah, for example." What did he really need right now? "For example how are you with building things?"

"Well, I guess I'm okay at it. I usually work with radios and phones though."

Perfect. Hogan smiled. "Just what I'm looking for." Hogan felt he could trust the man. He'd have to if the man was to be his second in command. He was the second highest rank in camp.

"Sir?" The man didn't understand.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything." Hogan led the man to his office and told him his mission from London.

"Well, I'll be. That's crazy! How do you expect to get away with that?" The man asked incredulous.

Hogan motioned for him to lower his voice. "I'm still working on it. But I think I can pull it off."

The man shook his head. "Sir, with all due respect, I think you've gone off the deep end."

Hogan didn't expect him to believe him. At least not yet. He hadn't even begun his work. He was still looking for a team. And the tunnels were still being dug. Not to mention he was still working on the Kommandant. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Hogan placed his hand on Kinchloe's shoulder.

"Alright." The man gave in. "I'll see how this goes.

"Thank you." Hogan knew this would be the start of a good friendship.

…

…

A Frenchman… They were getting quite an array of nationalities, weren't they? Schultz brought him in. He was small. Hogan hadn't expected that. In fact that was the first thing he noticed. Another man noticed it too and even spoke his mind. Wrong move. The Frenchman then went off on a spiel about how size doesn't matter. I had to break them up before the man got whip lash from the smaller man.

"I'm Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Your new commanding officer." Hogan said extending his hand.

The Frenchman looked at it a moment then took the hand. "I'm Corporal Louis Lebeau, It's good to meet you, Sir." Well he was friendly but had a hot temper. He'd have to tame him.

"What are your talents?" Hogan asked almost automatically.

Lebeau was taken off guard. "Talents?" Then a smile spread across his face. "For your information, I'm a chef and pretty good one too, Mon Colonel."

Hogan smiled well the Frenchman was proud that was certain. He just had a bad temper toward Germans and anyone who insults him. Simple enough. Pretty usual around the allied forces. However if he knew it was for the war effort he might join the team. "Come here, let me fill you in on some things." Hogan filled him in on the situation with London and his mission.

"Wow, what a mission, but you must admit it's rather far fetched."

Hogan smiled. "Yeah, I know, but who would believe it, right? The best place to have it is in a POW camp. The Most Escape Proof Camp of them all. So why would the Germans look here?"

Lebeau thought about this then nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Well, that's all I can ask for." Hogan sighed.

"And I'm not allowed to escape?" Lebeau asked.

Hogan shook his head. He knew that's what was on everyone's mind. The one set back. But he hoped he'd have his team together soon.

…

He was young. But that didn't always matter. His brain was fresh and not weighed down with old things. Plus the younger they are the easier they will be to train and teach.

Hogan then began to wonder why he seemed to use those phrases… 'to train' and 'tame'. What were they, dogs? And why did the Foreigners seem to have such a bad attitude? There's no way he'd let them know about his thoughts on the matter. They'd certainly be insulted.

The young man entered. He bounced in perfectly cheerful a smile placed on his face. Odd, the others were either cranky or nervous.

"Hi! I'm Sergeant Carter, Andrew J." He saluted

Hogan returned the salute then held out his hand.

The man looked at it confused a bit lowered his hand, smiled then took the hand. Hogan figured he was used to the military form of things.

The man had a firm but shaky hold. He WAS nervous. But he was good at hiding it. "I'm Colonel Robert E. Hogan, your commanding officer."

Carter nodded cheerfully. "It's good to meet you, Sir."

Hogan wondered if he could fit him into the team he was forming. He'd have to see what the man's talents are. Acting was certainly one of them. He looked the man in the eyes. He didn't look a way. Good. Hogan smiled. "Come here, I'll fill you in on some things." His team was pretty well together by now. However one more wouldn't hurt. Who knows maybe he'd be useful to the team and if not, he wouldn't be happy about having to stay.

The young man followed Hogan into his office and stood waiting. Hogan offered him a seat. The Sergeant looked at it, confused at first, then a smile spread across his face once again and he sat down.

Hogan asked him the typical questions he would ask any new prisoner. At least since he started his activity with the underground. Carter answered all of them honestly, Hogan could tell. Carter seemed a bit confused by the questions so Hogan knew the man was legitimate. Time to tell him the real information. "Now, I was sent on a mission from London to aid the underground and escaping prisoners back to London." Hogan continued telling him his mission and what they had. All the while the man across from his listened intently. "Do you understand?"

"Wow, that's pretty incredible."

Apparently the man didn't believe him either.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Wait Carter believed him? Anything he could do to help… "I'm not sure, what are your talents?"

The man sat and thought for a moment. "I'm good at carving…" The man said.

The man wasn't too bright, was he? "Anything that would be useful for the underground." Hogan specified.

Carter's thought process continued. "Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Alright."

The man seemed disappointed. "Then there's nothing I can do?"

"At the moment no." Hogan said honestly.

A few hours later and one of the men brought up a land mine. Carter just glanced at it and knew the model and how to take it apart. A talent Carter didn't think of. Hogan was impressed. Surprised, considering the man wasn't too bright, but still impressed.

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Newkirk's First Impressions

…

He was hauled into the barracks. He knew it was going to be pretty lousy here. The 'toughest POW camp' huh? Well, he'd see about that. First order of business; mess with the guards. Newkirk reached to the guard's wrist and, without him noticing, slipped the watch off. He quickly stashed it in his pocket. When the Kraut had gone he looked to the man who he assumed was his new commanding officer. He didn't look to friendly. In fact he seemed a bit peeved at his actions and words towards the guard. 'May be this will cheer 'im up.' Newkirk produced the watch. "Bloody Kraut didn't even notice."

The man walked up to him and yanked the watch out of his hand. "What's the big idea?"

'Bloody man 'asn't any 'umor at all. This place is probably getting to 'im.' Newkirk was taken off guard and lowered his defenses a touch without realizing.

"If the Germans catch you it would be thirty days in the cooler" The man's voice was a harsh growl. Newkirk could tell he was mad. Was he afraid that he'd get in trouble too? He's nothing but a coward! Newkirk could tell he wouldn't like the guy. "Look!" The man hauled Newkirk into his office. "Look…" His voice was softer. "I'm your new commanding officer."

Well Duh! How dumb did he think he was? "Well, I can see that mate."

The man glared at him almost intimidating Newkirk, who then shut his mouth.

The commanding officer began again. "I'm your new commanding officer, meaning you take orders from me."

"Well, sure but what kind of orders do you give in a POW camp? 'Go to bed?'" Newkirk wasn't amused. He really didn't want to take order's from THIS guy.

"Listen." The man lowered his voice. "I was sent here by London-"

"So was I-"

"No! I was sent HERE, as in to this spot; this camp, on a mission." The officer pointed to the floor, indicating the very spot. He then seemed to hesitate a moment catching Newkirk's interests. What was he going to say? What did he mean?

The man explained who he was and that he was STATIONED at the camp. Newkirk could not believe what he was hearing. Stationed? An Underground unit?

Newkirk smiled. "It's a joke…"

"It's no joke…"

"And 'ere I thought you 'ad no 'umor!" Newkirk was laughing.

"I'm serious!" The man seemed almost offended.

Newkirk looked at him. Alright he'd let him explain himself.

…

He'd never met one before. He'd heard so many different opinions of them and opinions of people who were prejudice against them. African Americans; Blacks, and so many other names. What were they really like?

When he first met him he was alone in the tunnel setting up the radio. Newkirk knew what he was doing. So the rumor that they were unintelligent was OUT. He watched him for a while. Newkirk could see he knew that he was being watched. He hesitated a lot more after and then finally looked up at the Englander. They just stared at one another for a while. Newkirk wanted to see how he'd act. He was so curious.

Finally the other spoke up. "What?" His voice was nervous, yes, but also annoyed. Not obvious but to Newkirk's ears it was evident.

Newkirk thought on what to say first before answering. "Just… watching." He tried to think of an excuse for why he was watching. "I don't know much about usin' a radio."

The man nodded, accepting it for now. He turned back to the radio. Newkirk continued watching. Although the man had accepted the excuse he was still nervous at being watched. Newkirk figured he should say something to put the man at ease. Maybe if he explained he'd never met a Black before. Did they get offended by that title? He knew he'd have to get along with him he was part of the team; Colonel Hogan said so. Newkirk stood from where he was leaning on the tunnel frame and walked over to the radio. He kept his eyes on the radio and the dark hands that were working on it. "I- uh - I'm Peter Newkirk."

"I'm James Kinchloe." He said simply still working on the radio but looking up at Newkirk when he said it.

"Hm…"

Kinchloe looked at him. "What?"

"I like Kinch!" Newkirk said cheerfully giving him a nickname which received him a smile by it.

"Yeah?" Kinchloe seemed to appreciate it, which was fine by Newkirk. He had to break the ice some how.

…

He'd been to France before. However he'd never met a Frenchman with that kind of a temper.. Or so short.

"You know mate you can grow whenever you want. The German's won't stop you." That immediately received him a punch in the arm. He figured because the Frenchman couldn't reach any higher. He pointed this out and was soon pounced on. "Blimey I was just kidding!"

The Frenchman began cussing him and thankfully he didn't know all that much French to be overly offended. Then Hogan came and broke them up. They sat quietly after that. He hadn't meant to offend him THAT much. He was just joking. Why couldn't people tell when he was joking or not?

'This guy is just too easily insulted. He should get over himself.' That's what was on his mind. He looked over to his commanding officer's door. He was motioning for him to apologize. Why did he have to do it? The guy was too easily insulted; that wasn't his fault! He sighed. He'd have to do it. The Colonel said that the guy was part of the team so he had no other choice. "Listen, mate."

The Frenchman looked at him he seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"Mon ami, it's fine. I'm Louis." He held out his hand.

He didn't seem to bad of a guy just hot tempered. Newkirk took the hand. "I'm Peter."

"That's alright. After all English don't have any taste. All they eat is over cooked mutton." The Frenchman said with a hint of jest and teasing in his voice.

Newkirk looked at him. He got his revenge when he wanted it as well. He smiled at the smaller man. "It's actually a tasty treat, for your information." Newkirk corrected with playful scolding.

Something told him that they'd be good friends, even with all the teasing they were sure to give each other.

…

He was stupid. Newkirk was watching him for a while and that was the best conclusion he could come to; Stupid. This Carter fellow, he was young, naïve, and stupid! And he talked too much. He was still talking. Newkirk was going to lose it. He was telling him how he bailed out of his plane and how he got caught. Then how bumpy the road was and somehow he managed to connect it to his home back in the states.

Newkirk couldn't take it much longer. "Mate, I really don't care." Newkirk hadn't meant for his voice to be so cruel but it had to stop.

Carter looked at him a bit surprised then stopped. He went back to what he was working on. Newkirk hadn't even realized he was working on anything. He looked over and saw Carter was taking apart a landmine that one of the men had found.

"WHAT?" Newkirk jumped out of his seat.

Carter looked up at him startled.

Why would the colonel let such a stupid young man handle something so dangerous? "Do you even know what you're doin'?" Newkirk asked panicked.

"Yes, of course." The young man spoke casually. He didn't sound offended. He looked back to the device. "It's really quite simple and isn't put together very well at all."

"Then why are you messin' with it?" Newkirk asked aggravated. He was sure to blow them sky high!

Carter looked at him a soft smile on his lips. "Oh no, I mean it won't go off. It's a dud bomb, but it will help us learn their design and who knows maybe I can make something using a similar design."

He was that clever? No, he was lying. He wasn't that smart. But as Newkirk watched him take it apart and write out its design he seemed to know what he was doing. He'd heard of people like that. Stupid at everything but smart and one thing.

However in a matter of time Carter had the entire thing taken apart and even the bomb itself was taken apart. No explosion. They were still alive.

'Impressive.' Newkirk watched as he wrote out each piece. 'He even knows what everything is. And where it goes.' He'd certainly have to observe him a bit more.

…

(No Character Bashing meant. I just wanted to show what MAY have been the thoughts of the characters as they met one another. No Flames! Character bashing wasn't intended. I love all the characters and would never be so cruel as to bash them! )


	3. Chapter 3

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Kinch's First Impressions

…

He walked into the barracks. Everyone was white. Great. Was he going to be treated like he usually was? Would they be different to him? He saw the ranking officer. At least he figured so; he wore a colonel's uniform. He walked up to him. Best make a good impression he supposed. "Sir, you must be my new commanding officer. I'm Sergeant James Kinchloe." He said with a smile hoping the man wouldn't be upset that he was there.

The other man seemed nice enough. "Yes, I am. I'm Colonel Robert E. Hogan." The officer's eyes seemed to show he wanted to become friends. Kinchloe could tell about people through their eyes. This man seemed sincere enough.

"It's good to meet you." Kinchloe offered his hand and Hogan took it.

"It's good to meet you as well." The officer seemed to be thinking for a moment. "What kind of talents do you have?"

This took Kinchloe off guard. Talents? What, were they having a talent show or something to keep the prisoners happy? "Talents?"

"Yeah, for example." The officer seemed to think a moment looking for an example. "For example how are you with building things?"

"Well, I guess I'm okay at it. I usually work with radios and phones though." Kinchloe didn't see how any of that would be useful when it came to a talent show. What was he planning? An escape perhaps?

When Kinchloe mentioned he was good with radios and phones the officer's eyes seemed to light up as though he were secretly excited. Kinchloe felt good about it though, as though he was going to be very helpful to the man and would be much appreciated. He liked that idea. He just hoped he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"Just what I'm looking for." Kinchloe was then led into the man's office.

"Sir?" Although it was nice that the man wanted his talents he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'll explain everything." and the officer did. He told him that he was Stationed there at camp along with why they were stationed and the mission, the underground activity they would be starting, everything. It felt good to be taken into confidence like that and trusted however it was awfully incredible to Kinchloe who wasn't sure if he believed it. Of course who would look here in a POW camp but how in the world would they get away with it? "Well, I'll be. That's crazy! How do you expect to get away with that?"

Hogan motioned for him to lower his voice. "I'm still working on it. But I think I can pull it off."

Kinchloe shook his head. The man had been here clearly far too long. "Sir, with all due respect, I think you've gone off the deep end." He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for saying it but goodness that story was ridiculous.

The man seemed disappointed. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Kinchloe would give him a chance to show that he knew what he was doing. After all nothing was impossible right? He'd see what would happen.

…

He was in the tunnel working on the radio. He was supposed to get it up and running with in a few days. It wasn't that hard. After all he had the equipment. Other's were working on the antenna. So why was he so nervous? Why? Because that Brit was staring at him, probably thinking all kinds of things. He didn't dare look up at him. At least not yet. Was he watching him to make sure he wasn't making a mistake and then have a chance to ridicule him? Kinchloe made extra care on how he put the radio together. He hesitated a lot more though. Kinchloe wasn't sure how long he was being stared at. Finally he'd had enough. He mustered the nerve to look at the man. "What?" He hadn't meant for his voice to be so annoyed sounding. But he hated it when he was stared at.

The man seemed ashamed and rummaged for an excuse. "Just… watching. I don't know much about usin' a radio."

Kinchloe let it go for now. Maybe that was really the reason. But still it bugged him that the man was staring at him. What was the man thinking? It really kind of bothered him. What kind of assumptions was the man making? Did he think lowly of him like others before did? Or would he be fair and get to know him before making a judgment?

"I- uh - I'm Peter Newkirk." The man had come up next to him. He sounded more nervous than Kinchloe did.

"I'm James Kinchloe." He said simply still working on the radio but looking up at Newkirk when he said it. The man introduced himself and he seemed friendly. What was on his mind?

"Hm…"

"What?" was he going to say something to insult him? He seemed to be thinking.

"I like Kinch." The man said cheerfully.

'Well I'll be.' Kinchloe couldn't help but smile. The man had given him a nickname. And it wasn't a rude one. Maybe they could be good friends. "Yeah?" The man was trying to figure out a way to break the ice between them and succeeded.

He began to wonder why Hogan had told him he was a bit of a trouble maker. Must have been that their first impressions weren't very good.

…

A Frenchman. He liked the French. They had pretty good food. Maybe he could break the ice between them by mentioning that. Would it seem silly? 'Hi I like your countries food.' Yeah it would probably be silly. He'd have to compliment him somehow. He didn't want the man to get offended at him. Hogan had said that he had a hot temper. Especially when called small. He was sensitive about that apparently. Maybe he shouldn't even say anything and let the man introduce himself to Kinch himself or have Hogan do it. But it would look bad if he ignored the man until they were introduced. He'd have to think of something. But what? He could just introduce himself he supposed. And so he did. The Frenchman was cooking breakfast and everyone was off minding their own business. "Hi, I'm James Kinchloe." He held out his hand.

The Frenchman seemed taken off guard. But a smile spread across his face all the same. He removed his glove and took the hand. "I'm Louis Lebeau."

Kinch decided to continue. "What are you cooking?" Kinch leaned over looking into the pan. "Crepes Suzette?" Kinch though it might be it looked like it.

The man seemed surprised. "Yeah! Would you like to try some?"

"Sure!" Kinch didn't mind, especially if it made the man happy. He seemed friendly enough. He tried some. It was good, no it was great. "Wow that's really good. I've had some before but not like that."

That seemed to please the man and they began talking food. They seemed to hit it off pretty well. Kinch saw Hogan come out of his office and smile. He must have been happy that they were all getting along.

…

He seemed like a nice kid. Very polite and friendly. However when he first say Kinch he seemed unsure of what to do. Kinch watched as the kid looked at him for a while. 'Probably wondering what the heck I'm doing here.' Kinch tried to look away as the kid stared at him. Then he saw out of the corner of his eye the kid coming up to him. 'Oh no. What does he want?' Suddenly there was a hand right there in front of him. It surprised Kinch he looked up and saw a happy-go-lucky smile on the kid's face.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Carter, Andrew J. You can just call me Andrew, or Carter, or which ever." The kid

seemed sincere enough.

Kinchloe took the hand. He was certainly friendly. Kinchloe smiled. "I'm Sergeant James Kinchloe."

The kid seemed to smile harder if that was possible. "You're a sergeant too? Wow, that's great! You outrank me though I bet. It's good to meet you." The kind liked to talk he'd give him that. But that's what made him friendlier right?

Kinchloe had never met someone THIS friendly. Was it all fake? He watched the kid go around introducing himself to everyone with the same mannerisms. No, by the looks of it he was just as friendly to everyone else.

Turns out later that the kid was a genius at explosives. Impressive. He didn't seem to brag about it though. No one knew about it until later on. Kinchloe knew he would like him. He pretty much did already. He almost seemed childish in a way when he became excited about things. And yet he could hold a mature conversation well enough at the same time. The kid was tough to figure but Kinchloe liked him all the same.

…

Alrighty, so another one done. Sorry if any facts are a bit off. I'm not taking this fic seriously at all. But the series itself had facts off all the time about things. So its not that big of a deal. And I'm no brainiac! Haha! Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Lebeau's First Impressions

…

Lebeau walked into the barracks. The majority were American from what he could tell, along with a few Brits. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him standing in the door way. Was he letting the cold air in?

"You're pretty short…" A man said pointedly.

Lebeau could not believe what he was hearing. He walks in and the first thing out of the man's mouth was how short he was. "WHAT? You think size is what matters! I'll have you know Napoleon wasn't a giant but he-"

"Alright! Alright!" What looked to be the commanding officer came out and broke the pair up. Lebeau was pretty steamed about that; he wanted to make his point.

The other man retreated before Lebeau could continue.

"I'm Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Your new commanding officer." After they exchanged salutes the man then extended his hand.

Lebeau looked at it a moment then took the hand. "I'm Corporal Louis Lebeau, It's good to meet you, Sir." The officer wasn't too bad. He was friendly anyway especially since he shook hands. Most officers just saluted. Unless they were talking with old friends, right?

"What are your talents?" The man asked it almost immediately.

"Talents?" What no 'How are you? How was your trip?' And what did he want with Lebeau's talents anyway? Maybe they needed a cook. That must be it. "For your information, I'm a chef and pretty good one too, Mon Colonel."

That seemed to please the man. He smiled about it. They must have needed a cook. Especially in this place. Lebeau could make even bread and water a tasty treat! Well, maybe.

"Come here, let me fill you in on some things." The man said leading Lebeau into his office.

He must have wanted to talk to him about the camp procedures and roll call times and so on and so forth. Then the man began talking about a mission from London and underground activity and so much more.

'Could he be serious? I thought this would just be the regular POW camps I heard about. Maybe he's lost it from the pressure of the camp.' "Wow, what a mission, but you must admit it's rather far fetched." Maybe he was telling the truth but in all honesty it was pretty far fetched.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know, but who would believe it, right? The best place to have it is in a POW camp. The Most Escape Proof Camp of them all. So why would the Germans look here?"

It would be an interesting assignment; considering if it were true. Alright he'd let him prove it. "I'll think about it."

"Well, that's all I can ask for." He sighed, a bit disappointed sounding.

"And I'm not allowed to escape?" Lebeau asked knowing the man had mentioned it before.

He shook his head.

Well, so much for that. Oh well, he supposed he could stick around and see how it goes. Who knows it might be fun.

…

What did he want? The Brit had a cocky grin on his face as he walked up to Lebeau. "You know mate you can grow whenever you want. The German's won't stop you." Lebeau became so infuriated by the insult he slugged the man in the arm as hard as he could. "What's the matter can't reach any higher?" Lebeau would show him! He pounced and they began brawling on the floor. "Blimey! I was just kidding!"

Lebeau began to cuss him out in his native tongue so as not to get into too much trouble. Especially since the commanding officer came out and broke them up. He didn't see any other Frenchmen around so no one would be able to tell what he was saying specifically.

The Brit calmed down and went to sit alone. Lebeau moved off on his own still annoyed. Oh well. He showed him what for. Surprised the man when he pounced too. Just goes to show you, it doesn't matter if your short or not!

It wasn't long before the man came to his side. "Listen mate,"

Lebeau looked up not as annoyed. He'd certainly beat the Brit, hadn't he?

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anythin' by it." The Brit seemed a bit ashamed by his actions.

"Mon ami, it's fine. I'm Louis." Lebeau held out his hand. He could make things right between them.

"I'm Peter." The man said in a friendly manner.

"That's alright. After all English don't have any taste. All they eat is over cooked mutton." Lebeau shot it back as a form of revenge and to get them even.

The man seemed taken off guard then seemed to understand then smiled and said, "It's actually a tasty treat, for your information."

Lebeau cpoudl tell he was teasing. He thought that maybe this man would be one of his good friends. And the teasing would continue no doubt but that's what made it fun.

…

Lebeau was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. He was thinking about how much he liked to cook. He began to wonder what he could make for lunch and then dinner. Then he wondered if people would like his cooking. 'Of course, why wouldn't they?' It was gourmet after all, well, as gourmet as a POW camp can be.

Then he felt a presence next to him. He turned just in time to see a dark hand before him.

"Hi, I'm James Kinchloe." The owner of the hand said.

Lebeau hadn't expected the man to come up to him and introduce himself. He'd seen him sitting at the table before. He seemed to be so engulfed in whatever it was he was doing that he didn't want to disturb him. Lebeau smiled. He took the glove off of his hand and shook Kinchloe's. "I'm Louis Lebeau."

"What are you cooking?" The man seemed very interested. "Crepes Suzette?" He knew French food!

"Yeah!" Then he had an idea. "You want to try some?" that would break the ice between them even more, right?"

"Sure!" He seemed excited about it. That made Lebeau feel good. "Wow that's really good. I've had some before but not like that." That made him feel even better. He knew he'd get along well with the man.

…

Everyone was outside. Hogan was talking with Klink about Red Cross packages and Lebeau was alone in the barracks making lunch. At least he thought he was alone. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the young man, Carter, looking at him. He had the most cheerful smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Andrew Carter."

"I'm Louis Lebeau." Where did he come from? Oh well, Lebeau didn't care he was certainly friendly. "You need something?" Lebeau tried to be friendly, he didn't want to sound rude.

"I was just wondering if you had some paper. I wanna write a letter to my folks back in North Dakota. But I realized I used the last piece I had to wrote out the design of a bomb the colonel had me working on." He said without losing his cheerfulness.

Lebeau smiled. "Sure, I'd be happy to." Lebeau went over to his bunk and pulled a couple pieces of paper from his footlocker. He handed them to the young man who thanked him.

The kid went to his bunk and pulled out a pencil to begin his letter.

Lebeau turned back to his cooking.

SNAP!

"Darn it." he heard the young man say half under his breath. "Hey Mr. Lebeau."

Lebeau nearly bust out laughing. The kid was trying to be all polite and respectful, wasn't he? He turned around chuckling. "Just call me Louis or Lebeau. No need for the mister.

The kid smiled and shrugged with a soft chuckle. "That's how I was raised."

Lebeau kind of bounced over to him. "What do you need?" He asked in a cheerful manner.

"My pencil tip broke and I haven't anything to sharpen it with." Carter said revealing his broken pencil tip.

Lebeau smiled and went to fetch him another pencil. He was nice kid. He knew he'd get along fine with him just fine.

…

[You know what I noticed while writing these. I use the phrase "friendly enough" way too much in this fic! Maybe it's just me. XD haha I'm trying not to use it now. Or the word 'enough' in general. Hope you liked this. Carter is next.]


	5. Chapter 5

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Carter's First Impressions

…

Carter stood outside the barracks door pulling himself together. He wouldn't know ANYONE behind that door. He didn't know anyone in camp. He got up enough nerve and plastered a cheerful smile on his face. First Impressions are very important. He didn't want to look like a grumpy, moody person. But he didn't want them to think him a nervous fool either. He had to be strong and cheerful. He opened the door and bounced in. This received him a few funny looks. However he kept himself together.

'There's the commanding officer.' Carter walked up to him and saluted. "I'm Sergeant Carter, Andrew J."

The man returned the salute them held out his hand.

'Huh?' Carter was a bit confused by this action. A CO had never offered to shake his hand before. In fact every time he went to shake one's hand, when he first was recruited, he'd been reprimanded for it. However this man seemed to want to shake Carter's hand. Maybe a way of breaking the ice between them. Carter smiled and took the hand.

He saw something in the man's eyes as Carter grabbed hold. He knew he was nervous. However he didn't say anything about it. "I'm colonel Robert E. Hogan."

"It's good to meet you, Sir." Carter said hoping he was making a good impression.

The man seemed to wonder about something then spoke up. "Come here. I'll fill you in on some things."

Sounded good to Carter. He followed Hogan into this office and stood across from where his CO sat. The officer offered him a seat. 'Wow, being able to sit down too?' Carter smiled harder. He was feeling more relaxed than he was before. He took the seat. Then the man began asking him such random questions that Carter didn't really understand why he was asking them. The man wasn't filling him in on anything. Just asking questions about where he was stationed and asking about men whom he'd never even heard of before. He answered the questions as well as he could considering he'd never heard of the men before. 'Maybe he's thinking of someone else.' That was all Carter could think. Then the man changed, as though he were asking those questions for a reason other than what he let on.

"Now, I was sent on a mission from London to aid the underground and escaping prisoners back to London." The man said seriously and continued telling Carter all sorts of things that went from Underground activity to Espionage. "Do you understand?"

Carter couldn't believe it. He landed in the middle of an amazing operation. The man was no doubt telling him because he'd probably see things that were top secret and the man just wanted to give him forewarning. "Wow, that's pretty incredible."

The man seemed disappointed. Maybe he thought that Carter was being sarcastic and didn't believe him. Carter decided to clarify, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The man seemed surprised. "I'm not sure, what are your talents?"

Ah yes, you'd have to be good at being a spy, right? Hm.. Was he good at sneaking? No, not overly. He could do it but he wasn't a pro. Hmm, What kind of talents did he have? "I'm good at carving…" he wasn't sure what good that would do but he figured it was worth a try.

The man didn't seem intrigued by it. "Anything that would be useful for the underground." He must have thought Carter didn't understand.

Carter had understood but couldn't think of anything. "Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Alright." The man seemed half annoyed like he'd wasted his time, but tried to be polite about it.

"Then there's nothing I can do?" Carter asked disappointed, yet hopeful.

The man shook his head. "At the moment no." At least he was nice about it.

Then later on, a man brought up a landmine. No one knew what to do with it. Carter could handle it, he had, after all, spent his free time at the base in the lab where they studied bombs and so on and so forth. True, that he had never toyed with one like this. But it was worth a try. The design seemed familiar enough. Colonel Hogan seemed pleased by it and Carter then became the demolitions man. He was happy about that. The colonel was a good person and he really wanted to help him.

…

He seemed bored. Carter was telling the Englander, Newkirk, about his experience when he bailed out of his plane and then his trip to the camp. He mentioned how bumpy the road was which reminded him of a time back home when he had his father's truck and he had to run some errands for one of the farmers. The road had been so bumpy.

"Mate, I really don't care." The Englander wasn't amused.

Carter decided to leave him be. He must have had a bad day. Or maybe he was just uptight. That got him thinking about those British sentry guards who just stand and do nothing. The ones that are like statues. Carter began to wonder how they could just stand there all day. What if they really had to go?

"WHAT?"

Carter jumped at the sudden outburst. He hadn't expected it. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and saw the Englander staring at him wide eyed.

"Do you even know what you're doin'?" The man seemed panicked.

Carter realized he was worried about the bomb. 'I hadn't meant to startle him about it.' He spoke casually so as not to sound arrogant. "Yes, of course." He said is simply so the man didn't think he was being rude. Carter looked back to the device. The man was jumpy so he'd out his mind at ease. "It's really quite simple and isn't put together very well at all."

"Then why are you messin' with it?" The man seemed even more panicked. He didn't seem to want to touch it, otherwise the man may have yanked it out of his hands.

Carter must have worded it all wrong. He smiled softly and looked back to the worried man. "Oh no, I mean it won't go off. It's a dud bomb, but it will help us learn their design and who knows maybe I can make something using a similar design."

That seemed to take the man off guard as though he didn't expect Carter to say it. Carter decided to stop admiring it and take it apart quickly so the man wasn't having nightmares of the camp blowing up.

The man sat and watched with eager, somewhat panicked, but interested eyes.

He was an interesting fellow in Carter's eyes.

…

Carter had just spoken with the Colonel and went into the common room. He had placed his bag on his bunk and looked up. He saw many people and wanted to meet all of them. Sure he was a bit nervous, but the more friends the better. Then he saw him. He saw a black man looking at him. 'A black man here?' Carter found this odd. The man seemed nervous that Carter had saw him looking at him and looked away and at whatever it was he was working on. He hadn't meant to make the man nervous. 'Best set things right!' Carter walked up to the man and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sergeant Carter, Andrew J. You can just call me Andrew, or Carter, or which ever." He hoped he'd made a good impression on him.

The man seemed unsure at first. Maybe surprised that Carter was so friendly. He'd seen the way people treated blacks. All the while he was growing up he saw it and heard how people talked about them. He didn't like it. It seemed so wrong.

The man took the hand. "I'm Sergeant James Kinchloe." The man was nice. He was glad that he had made things right between them. He didn't want the man to think he was rude and inconsiderate like other people could be.

"You're a sergeant too? Wow, that's great! You outrank me though I bet. It's good to meet you!" He wanted to be friendly. As friendly as possibly! The man seemed to be more at ease now.

Now that he'd met Kinchloe he moved on to the others. He noticed the colonel peeked out from his office, probably to make sure there wasn't any trouble. He wouldn't make any trouble for any of them. He wanted to be their friends.

…

Carter was rummaging through his belongings. Had he really used the last piece of paper he had? Darn it. He didn't want to go rummaging through other people's things. That would be wrong. He looked up and saw the Frenchman. Maybe he had some paper. He was cooking at the stove. Carter stood and went over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He must not have known he was there because when he turned around he seemed surprised. He hadn't introduced himself to this man yet. He'd seen him about but never had the chance to speak to him. "Hi! I'm Andrew Carter." He was tired of giving his full rank and name.

The man seemed like he was happy to meet him. "I'm Louis Lebeau."

Okay now that the introductions were out of the way...

"You need something?" The man asked casually. Carter could tell he would like him. Others had warned him that the man had a hot temper. Maybe it was just to them.

"I was just wondering if you had some paper. I wanna write a letter to my folks back in North Dakota. But I realized I used the last piece I had to write out the design of a bomb the colonel had me working on." Carter said simply.

The man smiled. "Sure I'd be happy to." He led Carter over to a footlocker and he pulled out some paper for the young man.

"Thanks!" Carter said energetically. He then returned to his bunk to write the letter. The guy was really nice. He began to write. De-ar… Mom.. And… Da-

SNAP!

"Darn it." He whispered. He tried to pick up the pencil tip but to no avail. He looked up and saw Lebeau back at the stove. "Hey, Mr. Lebeau?" He wanted to be respectful after all his father had taught him to be so. If you just met someone you didn't just call them by their first name without their wanting. Especially if they were older. Which he was by a bit.

The Frenchman seemed to want to laugh very hard, but was holding it down to a chuckle. "Just call me Louis or Lebeau. No need for the mister."

Carter shrugged and chuckled. He was a bit shy now. At least he hadn't offended the man. "That's how I was raised."

Carter knew the man would understand. Who wouldn't? Lebeau bounced cheerfully over to Carter. "What do you need?" he asked cheerfully. Carter liked him.

"My pencil tip broke and I haven't anything to sharpen it with." Carter held up the broken pencil.

Lebeau smiled and fetched Carter another pencil. That was nice of him. All Carter had asked for was something to sharpen it with. He was a nice guy.

…

Wow that's all of them? Really? That didn't take long. Well that's that! Hope you guys liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Intermission?

...

...

Okay so this is just an update kind of thing.

This fiction was going to be done once I wrote Carter's impressions.

However there has been requests for Klink and Schultz.

I will write them for you as well.

If you have any other requests for First Impressions post a review to this telling me which characters you'd like to see.

I'll do my very best to try and write a chapter for them. :)

...

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

First Impressions (In No Specific Order)

…

Klink's First Impressions

…

So, this was the new ranking POW officer, huh? Klink watched as the man was brought in. He seemed to be a smooth talker from what Klink could tell. There was no way a POW could be this friendly to the enemy… of course he was talking to Schultz so that didn't really count.

"Sir," the man saluted. "Colonel Robert E. Hogan." He introduced himself to the Kommandant.

Klink returned the salute. "Colonel Hogan, I am Colonel Klink, the Kommandant of this camp." He told the man that he would not appreciate any escapes and if any were attempted he'd see to it that he was punished severely along with the men who may try and escape with him.

The man seemed to understand and nodded

Well, he seems respectful, but there was something about him. Was he a trouble maker? He may have been able to keep it from his face but there was something about him. Klink would keep it to himself. Berlin didn't care about FEELINGS only facts! He'd keep an eye on the POW officer.

…

He was a fat jolly man. He was very calm and not a very strict guard. He almost seemed incompetent. He was always stuttering over things. However he was dependable, for the most part anyway. He followed orders well enough. He might mess up a little but he was still a loyal guard. Not like some who would take orders and then talk about him behind his back. Although he wasn't sure if Schultz did that or not. He wasn't sure why but he and Schultz seemed to make a good team. Although he wasn't sure how as of yet…

…

He was NOT a fat jolly man. Well he was fat.. And he was a man.. But he was nowhere near jolly; General Burkhalter. A cranky man with a big belly and short temper. Although he wanted nothing more than to please the general so that he might make it to such a level, he also had a growing impatience with the man. Why were so many German officers so grumpy all the time. Klink didn't consider himself grumpy. Maybe it came with the rank. Then again. Hochstetter was a major and he was grumpy. Maybe Klink himself was just a nice friendly guy.

…

When Klink first met him it was hate at first site. He was a short man and probably bitter about it. The man had scowl on his face as soon as he stepped out of his car. Klink's smile dissipated then he shook himself back to reality and once again put his cheerful smile on his face. "Hello, Major Hochstetter, welcome to Stalag Thirteen."

The man eyed him and in a most unemotional voice said. "Yah, yah, whatever…" Then he immediately got down to business.

Klink despised him at once. He wasn't sure entirely why yet, but he knew he'd figure it out.

…

The men all stand together, in a gang, around Colonel Hogan. Klink would often wonder what they were talking about. Once he stepped in behind them. He was sure they didn't know he was there. He listened intently.

The youngest one, Carter, was talking. "Yeah one time I went to a coupon party and fight broke out." The men all began laughing. Was this really all they did all day? Talk about such stupid things? "And it was between two guys weirdly enough." He added with a chuckle.

Then Hogan turned around. "Oh Kommandant what are you doing there? Care to join us?" However Klink wasn't about to join them, for one thing it would be fraternizing with the prisoners and secondly they would no doubt try and mess with him.

"No thank you Hogan I was just passing by." Klink refused to fall for any of their tricks. He'd just have to keep an ever watchful eye on the men of barracks two.

…

[The Coupon party thing...Yeah… that actually happened… XD Not to me thankfully.] ahaha

Okay now the next chapter will be Schultz probably and then a few others after that.

I'll be writing a fic that has to do with my sister's recent experiences also… should be funny! XD My poor sissy.


	8. Chapter 8

Schultz's First Impressions

…

The Kommandant seemed friendly enough. Which was nice, most officers were grumpy old men. The Kommandant, Colonel Klink, wore a monocle. It looked kind of funny but seemed to suit him.

"Hello, I am Colonel Klink you're new commanding officer." The officer was friendly though still professional about it.

"I am Sergeant Schultz Herr Kommandant!" Schultz said with a smile on his face hoping to make a good impression.

The man seemed pleased and moved on to the other men.

Then Schultz got to know him… and, even though he was incompetent and all, Schultz still liked him in some shape or form.

…

He was the ranking officer of the prisoners. However, although he was an enemy, Schultz kind of liked him. The man stepped off the truck and greeted the guard cheerfully. "Hello! Colonel Robert E. Hogan." He said saluting.

Schultz returned the salute not entirely sure what to make of him. He was captured and yet… he was happy? Maybe he was recovering from a head injury… yeah that must have been it.

Once the Kommandant was finished speaking with him, Hogan came back to Schultz to be led to his barracks.

"So you been here long?" He asked casually.

Schultz didn't know how to answer so he spoke truthfully.

"I see, well I hope you stay here as our guard the whole duration that I'm here!" The man said pleasantly.

Schultz thought that was awfully nice. Then thought about it. "Why?"

Hogan looked at him in a friendly manner. "You seem like a nice guy! That's all. After dealing with cranky Gestapo men, a friendly face is just what I want to see here!"

Schultz smiled bashfully. He was a nice man.

…

Hochstetter's First Impressions…

…

Hochstetter had never met this colonel before. He was known as the Kommandant of the toughest POW in all of Germany. Hochstetter found that quite an accomplishment. The man must be very shrewd and intelligent. Hochstetter got out of his car and was greeted by a funny looking man with a monocle. Was this his assistant? Hochstetter eyed him. He was a colonel…

"Hello Major Hochstetter I am Colonel Klink."

NO! This funny looking baboon was the Kommandant of the camp? But how? Maybe it was just a trick. Maybe the man was testing him.

"Yah, yah, whatever." Hochstetter tried to act calm.

The more he conversed with him the more he saw that the man was just plain incompetent! Maybe it was his guards that were the real miracle workers of the camp.

…

He was a fat lazy-ish man. Schultz was often seen joking with the prisoners and doing all BUT his job; usually. That or he was hiding in the mess hall. Maybe he had an office there…and his joking with the prisoners… was that to get them to trust him so he might pick up some things from them, like escape attempts? That must be how the camp has no escapes. This Sergeant Schultz must be a very shrewd and intelligent man who plays dumb to get what he wants… however later examination of him would have Hochstetter believe otherwise.

Hochstetter had never been so confused about anything as he was about this right now! Who was running the camp?

…

Colonel Hogan, now HE was a shrewd and intelligent man. Hochstetter knew the first moment he met him there was something about him that made Hochstetter jump to the alert. Perhaps it was the way he was able to 'persuade' Klink into things right before his very eyes. This was the man who was running the camp. He had to be. But he was a prisoner so how… something odd was going on at the camp. In fact shortly after Hogan got to the camp, according to Klink's records anyway, sabotage activity had become more frequent than before. A coincidence? Hochstetter thought not. The man was clever. He would later come to, not just suspect Hogan, but believe that he was responsible. However without any proof he couldn't do much, if anything.

…

Hilda's First Impressions…

…

He was a nice man. Friendly, yes he flirted but it was kind of cute, even funny. He didn't seem serious about it though. Sergeant Schultz was a nice man. She liked him. Kind of reminded her of her father in a way.

He was leaning on her desk and trying to act suave and like a ladies man. It was funny in her opinion but kind of cute all the same.

Then Klink came out of his office and sent Schultz off on a task. Which was too bad, he made good company.

…

Colonel Hogan was a friendly man with great charisma. And he was good looking too! He knew what to say, all the time, to please her. He was a ladies man. She liked him. Perhaps it was time for a test… She became serious… "Colonel Hogan?"

He leaned back from her. "Hm?"

"Do you think this outfit makes me look fat?"

His brow furrowed. "Nonsense! That's ridiculous! Who said you were fat?" He didn't seem to understand where it came from.

Well it made her feel better anyway. Especially after that morning…

…

He seemed nice for a German officer. Although why he insisted on wearing that silly monocle was beyond her. An eccentricity perhaps? Probably. He came out of his office to greet her.

"Hello dear!" He said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you might want to join me for a uh business meeting tonight."

She knew what he meant. He was making a pass at her. Well he was pretty nice, she supposed she could go, just once. "Well, I suppose. What should I wear?"

"Oh wear what you have on now, it's quite pretty!" He complimented.

Well at least he had good taste right? "You don't think it makes me look fat?" She asked, testing him.

"Oh no! You're not fat! Maybe expanding… but not fat!"

He didn't just say that! Did he really just say that? Well, he failed that test. "Oh I just remembered I have a hair appointment tonight." She said breaking the date.

He seemed disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'll have to check my date book." She said not making any promises.

…

[AN] My sister had actually said that to me. She says "You're not fat… just expanding…" yeah that helped a load! Funniest thing that day I tell you! XD


End file.
